The invention relates to a method and a catalyst for polymerizing 1,3-butadiene. In another aspect it relates to a method and a catalyst for the production of trans-polybutadiene.
It is known that polymers of dienes, such as 1,3-butadiene, are very useful polymeric materials. Polybutadiene is produced with multifarious properties, many of which can be determined by the polymerization process and/or catalyst. For example, catalysts can be chosen to produce either a cis or trans polybutadiene, and in general, the higher the trans content of polybutadiene the more resinous it is. High trans polybutadiene is an elastic, tough, crystalline, thermoplastic solid whereas a high cis polybutadiene is a rubbery material. Although there are a number of processes and catalysts known for polymerizing 1,3-butadiene, there is still a demand for new catalysts and processes which are useful to polymerize 1,3-butadiene.
It is an object of the invention to produce polymers.
Another object of the invention is to produce polymers of 1,3-butadiene.
Another object of the invention is to produce trans polybutadiene.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a novel catalyst for the production of polybutadiene.
Other objects, aspects, and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon studying the specification and the appended claims.